Stare
by Kristee Loory Van-Hoyte
Summary: Raphael's eyes have interesting impact on Donnie... Not that he really minds. Warning: turtlecest


It's TMNT. And I don't own them. Never did.  
**Title**: Stare  
**Pairing**: Raph/Don  
**Raiting**: NC-17  
**Warning**: turtlecest  
**Summary**: It was all about golden orbs  
**For you**: I hope You enjoy it. Any tips and comments are welcome. Thank You for reading!

* * *

So here they were: Donatello leaning against the metal railing, grasping it tightly, shivering and letting out small desperate whimpers and Raphael just a step away, breathing heavily and staring at him intently. Long sewer tunnel and sounds of dripping water completed the scene, but to tell the truth surroundings didn't matter.  
It was all about golden orbs.  
"Raph…" Don moaned wiggling his tail and flinching every time it touched cold metal twigs; everything inside him curling and squeezing in need. "Please…"  
"Stroke yourself." Raphael said lowly.  
His eyes narrowed slightly. Reaching down his body, Donatello took hold of his weeping cock and pumped it intensively, varying the pressure and speed to reach the peak he desired so much and relive himself from this almost painful tension. And with those two golden suns burning into him it was not going to take long.  
He whimpered again.  
Suddenly Raph's hand batted his own away – when did hothead moved closer? - and dark green palm clenched tightly on leaking shaft, pumping it in a slow, unbearably slow motion.  
"R-raph…" Don bucked his hips to thrust through brother's tunneled fingers.  
"Don't move."  
With desperate protesting groan Don shifted and immediately Raph stilled his stroking. Shuddering, Donatello pulled to his painfully throbbing flesh, but his wrist was captured by Raph's free hand.  
"Don't touch." Golden eyes narrowed more.  
Mewling or even whining, Donatello leaned forward to kiss his lover, but Raph pulled away not allowing to reach him. Olive green terrapin bit his lower lip. Damn, seemed like Raphael intended to drive him insane today. Yellow orbs literally burned his skin as Don leaned against the railing and grasped it tighter than before, tensing in attempts to stay still.  
After a pause that really seemed to be eternal Raph's fingers started to move again. It was tight, highly pleasurable embrace, but movements were too slow, too long, too sensual… It felt like a torture, sweet and loving torture from Raphael. Donnie gasped. So close, so close, just a little bit faster, yes, faster or better much faster and harder…  
Don's muscles started to almost ache because of the tension.  
"Raphie…" He let out trembling groan. "Please… Please…"  
It didn't help. Red masked ninja deliberately ignored the plea, continuing his slow hand job and keeping the stare. To tell the truth Donatello wasn't sure what put his insides in fire more – torturing movements on his member or that golden gaze piercing through his body and making his skin itch in the places it was pointed to. Fascinating stinging feeling won over genius every time those blessed suns ran over his body, practically touching and caressing, and Don could swear that if only Raphael stared at him like this long enough he could make him come without any physical contact.  
Or at least make him totally crazy.  
In that moment hothead grinned slightly, stilled and suddenly took his hand away. But before Donatello could protest fierce kiss made him swallow every possible word and after that Raphael was leaning forward, top of his head pressing against Don's collarbone and hands grasping other's wrists tightly. For a moment genius didn't know what to think, but then this itching feeling returned with doubled force.  
His head burst with loud drone.  
Raphael was staring at his cock.  
Oh Shell, they both were so perverted... Or maybe sick, definitely sick and that lead to them standing here, in the sewers, leaning to each other, doing what they were doing and Raph...  
And Raph staring at...  
Shell, Shell, Shell!  
'There's something seriously wrong with me' was the last thing Donatello thought before his body arched and shuddered with the power of mind-blowing orgasm that ripped all strength out of him and left him shivering, gasping and practically hanging in Raph's arms. Slowly, just as he had been torturing olive green mutant barely a minute ago, larger terrapin lowered on the stone floor guiding his brother with him and hugging other one tightly. Having melted in those strong hands, Don relaxed completely pressing to broad chest and trying to catch his breath. He totally deserved this time of peace.  
He didn't know how long they sat like this. Maybe he had even switched out for few minutes, but since he was still in that comforting and loving embrace it didn't matter.  
"Told ya." Raphael rumbled suddenly with soft chuckle. "Ya go nuts when I look at ya."  
"Stare."  
"Whatever."  
"Yeah, yeah…" Donatello huffed, slightly embarrassed. "Don't get too excited though, you're so going to pay for this."  
He could bet Raphael had that smug smirk on his face. And he was proved right when other's hand glided along his plastron to cup his chin and make him raise head to meet yellow eyes.  
"Anytime ya want, Donnie." Raph whispered. "But right now…"  
Donatello gulped looking into burning suns and feeling his body responding immediately to their stinging call.  
"Let me look at ya for some more."  
Yes, Raphael was going to pay for that.  
But not right this very moment. Later. Much later.  
Right now here they were: shivering Donatello lying in brother's arms, unable to avert his eyes, to move or do anything except for looking and letting out small desperate whimpers and Raphael hugging him tightly, smirking and staring at him intently.  
Surroundings didn't change. And again they didn't matter.  
It was all about golden orbs.


End file.
